


Sapore

by hapworth



Series: The Writing Week 2020 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Post-Canon, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Eppure, in qualche modo, gli eventi – la vita – gli aveva dato qualcos'altro. Non avrebbe osato chiamarla seconda possibilità, ma era qualcosa di molto simile. Ed era lì, seduto sulla sedia della sua cucina pulciosa che accarezzava Sumo, che si trovava quella sua possibilità.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: The Writing Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722772





	Sapore

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa a "[ _The Writing Week_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/04/21/the-writing-week-27-04-3-05/)" indetta da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **prompt:** rating green || **lista:** fanfiction list

Erano decisamente poche le cose per cui Hank poteva dirsi grato. La vita, del resto, non era mai stata troppo gentile con lui: come se un figlio morto non fosse bastato, il suo lavoro era diventato una vera merda con il passare del tempo e la passione che dapprima aveva provato, aveva finito per renderlo la persona triste e depressa che era diventato.  
Eppure, in qualche modo, gli eventi – la vita – gli aveva dato qualcos'altro. Non avrebbe osato chiamarla _seconda possibilità_ , ma era qualcosa di molto simile. Ed era lì, seduto sulla sedia della sua cucina pulciosa che accarezzava Sumo, che si trovava quella sua _possibilità_.  
Connor sollevò lo sguardo nella sua direzione: non portava più il led di riconoscimento androide e neppure il vestiario fornito dalla CyberLife, non a casa per lo meno. Aveva una sua vecchia maglietta larga e stinta dal troppo utilizzo e i troppi lavaggi e un paio di pantaloni morbidi, nelle stesse condizioni della maglia.  
Avrebbe stonato, se non lo avesse trovato adorabile. Adorabile come solo quella lattina poteva esserlo; un ammasso di ferraglia, ecco tutto quello che aveva sempre pensato potessero essere... eppure Connor – e non solo lui – gli aveva dimostrato il contrario. C'era un mondo inespresso, in quei meccanismi troppo complicati per un uomo semplice come lui.  
Connor faticava ancora a comportarsi in modo naturale, ma la loro vita era... procedeva. Era finalmente _vita_ , non più la pallida imitazione che ne aveva preso il posto per tanto, troppo tempo e Hank se ne sentiva rigenerato. Che importava se era una macchina? Connor era vivo, era vero. Poteva non avere il sangue rosso, poteva non avere un calore naturale, ma solo indotto... ma gli donava stabilità, gli dava quel qualcosa che, da quando Cole non c'era più, non aveva mai più avuto.  
«Tutto a posto, Hank?» la voce di Connor era piatta, ma lo sguardo fisso gli fece capire che stava analizzando i suoi valori; si era messo in testa di farlo stare meglio “allungando la sua aspettativa di vita”. Come se un poliziotto più verso i sessanta che non ai cinquanta fosse disposto a lasciarsi manovrare da una scatolina metallica che...  
«Sì, ho solo un po' fame.» si grattò lo stomaco, decisamente più piatto di quanto lo fosse stato negli ultimi dieci anni. Connor rispose con un sorriso, donando un'ultima carezza al grosso San Bernardo e alzandosi per andare ai fornelli, dove una padella con coperchio sostava.  
Bacon e uova, accompagnati da una spremuta d'arancia. Il tutto servito dal suo personalissimo androide mega accessoriato, che apparteneva alla polizia di Detroit fino a qualche mese prima e che, ormai, viveva in pianta stabile da lui.  
«Ti è permesso sgarrare solo a colazione.» gli rese noto Connor; era rimasto a poco più di un passo da lui, in piedi e Hank sospirò. «D'accordo. Sei veramente un rompipalle, eh?»  
«Penso alla tua salute, Hank. Vorrei che vivessi ancora a lungo.» se le avesse dette qualcun altro, chiunque altro, sarebbero state parole casuali... ma Hank sapeva che Connor non diceva mai nulla per caso. Era progettato così, lo diceva perché lo pensava. Perché _lo voleva_. E quel pensiero, più di qualsiasi pasto sano, corsa serale, allenamento quotidiano, significava abbastanza per lui da voler desiderare a propria volta che non ci fosse mai, una fine. Anche se, paragonata a quella di Connor, la sua esistenza non era che un battito di ciglia.  
«Anche io Connor.» gli sorrise, prima di sedersi e mettersi a mangiare. Non c'erano né burro né sale a condire il piatto, ma era il sapore migliore che riuscisse a ricordarsi da lungo tempo, troppo; ed era come ritrovare se stessi, come ritrovare qualcosa per cui valesse la pena alzarsi dal letto e continuare a camminare.


End file.
